A Peaceful Afternoon
by AtsukoRoberts
Summary: While sweeping the floor of the Kuchiki manor, Rukia then encounters Byakuya, who offers to help her clean it. After that, they stare at the garden together.


At the Kuchiki manor, Rukia glanced outside as she swept the wooden floor of the manor. It felt different that day. _Much_ different. It was as if all disaster disappeared from the Soul Society. Of course, Rukia couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scenery of the garden in front of her.

She didn't know what had happened, but whatever it was, it certainly lifted the load of heavy duties on her shoulders. In admiration of the garden scene in front of her, she stared at its beauty for a few seconds before continuing to sweep the wooden floor.

Of course, it also put Byakuya at ease now that the battle with Xcution was over. There had been no mission and orders from the Head Captain, nor was there any disruption in the Soul Society or the World of the Living. Everything was much more peaceful and things quieted down. Byakuya was even able to finish his paperwork with ease.

The other soul reapers held parties every once in a while; some of the lieutenants decided to train themselves and their zanpakutos to achieve Bankai without Yoruichi's help.

Indeed, it was a peaceful afternoon. As Byakuya walked around the Kuchiki manor, he noticed Rukia sweeping the floor of the manor. The petite Soul Reaper seemed content with what she was doing. When she glanced up to see her adoptive/brother-in-law watching her, she gazed at him.

Rukia stopped what she was doing and stood still. "Nii-sama…"

With a nonchalant expression, the sixth captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads began. "Rukia. What are you doing?"

"A-ah!" Squad 13th's lieutenant stuttered. "I was thinking about cleaning the manor for a change since it's been very peaceful lately."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" he inquired.

"Eh?"

"If you're going to clean the manor, you should at least ask for help. You're still weak and fragile, just like Hisana was… You still need to rest and recover your strength, Rukia. The next time you go on a mission, you're going to need to be in full recovery."

"… Nii-sama… Arigato gozaimasu…" Rukia didn't know why, but she felt a faint tingling sensation from within her heart. She had never asked Byakuya for help in anything before, but she was… very content to see him offer his own aid for her sake.

_What is this feeling…? _She thought. _I've never felt this way before. Not towards Ichigo, not towards Renji… Not even towards Nii-sama before. Is this what they call happiness? Or is it something else? I do not know._

After they were done sweeping the floor of the manor, Byakuya and Rukia stared at the garden together. Without the broom Rukia was holding earlier, it was a better scene. Though, it was probably the first time that they had ever watched anything together. Why was that?

There was a slight chance that Squad six's captain would ever be so kind towards his younger sister. So why now? Was it out of compassion from the time he saved her from Gin Ichimaru's attack during Aizen's betrayal? … Maybe so, but that didn't explain why he would spend any time aside from his duties as a captain to spend time with Rukia.

She was his adoptive sister and his sister-in-law. Even though they weren't related by blood, it felt oddly peculiar that he would decide to do _anything_ with her. If they had been in a romantic relationship, it would have been wrong.

He was, after all, once married to her older sister, Hisana. Now, he was a widow. Nothing would change the fact that they were brother and sister. But even Byakuya felt a change in his heart for his pride.

They were silent for a few moments before he finally spoke up.

"Rukia."

"? What is it, Nii-sama?"

"… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you anything before your execution was decided. It was my fault for not saving you before. Even now, I regret my indecision for not choosing to protect you. It was my promise to my parents and the promise to Hisana that made me indecisive."

"I don't blame you, Brother. It was hard on you."

"Rukia… I'll make another promise this time."

"Another promise…?"

"I promise that I'll always be there to protect you from any danger that comes to you. No matter what, I'll stay with you and save you from any danger that may harm you in every way I can."

"Arigato, Nii-sama."


End file.
